


Wedding Date Emergency

by marvelchick1992



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Emma is need of a date to her best friend's wedding after finding out she can no longer go alone. Upset she retreats to her room and is confronted by her best friends Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Bucky decides to go with her and feelings are revealed during the week at the Outer Banks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Oral Sex, Sex and there is some explicit language

Out with my best friend Alice from high school and her two stepsisters, Stella and Maggie, was the day that my life was going to be forever changed. We were eating sushi and talking about wedding details—Alice was the bride and she had met the woman of her dreams two years ago—when she turned things around on me.

“So you already RSVP’d right?” she asked me. I nodded mid-bite of my spicy tuna roll, no desire to talk with my mouth full.

“Yeah, right when you sent out the invitations five months ago. I’ve got to stay ahead of the game,” I answered, swallowing the last bit of the roll.

“Are you going to bring a date?” Alice asked, raising her eyebrows. What is she playing at? She knows I’m coming alone, I thought to myself.

“No, I RSVP’d by myself. You should know. I’m sure you saw my response,” I remarked. She sighed, reaching out and touching my hand. This wasn’t a good sign. I looked at Stella and Maggie, who had amused grins on their faces.

“Emma, you’re going to have to bring someone. Going alone isn’t optional anymore. You’ve been single for five years. It’s time you found someone. I’m sure it won’t be that hard for you,” Alice said in a mocking tone. At her comment the stepsisters burst out laughing. I felt awkward and it dawned on me that they all thought I was a joke. Over the years it seemed like Alice had started to see me as stupid or even a disappointment as a friend. I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten unto her comment about my love life.

“No, It shouldn’t be that hard. I’m so glad you care so much about the state of my love life. Thank you for pointing out that I’m hopelessly lonely. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go home now. Start the process of finding a date,” I commented, restraining from showing them how upset I was. More giggles came from Stella and Maggie, Alice joining in this time. Finishing up lunch, I said my goodbyes to them and headed back to the Avengers compound, trying to hold my composure until I could get to the privacy of my room.

“Did you have fun at lunch? Did you sort out more wedding details? Emma?” Steve greeted me as I entered the lounge, looking up from his sketchbook.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, it was fine…just fantastic. If you’ll excuse me, I’d rather be alone right now,” I answered, quickly walking past him, down the hallway where my room was located. I kept my head down, hiding my expression when I collided into someone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” I mumbled, trying to get past whoever it was.

“It’s alright. Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit down at the moment,” the voice, male, stated. I lifted my head to see Bucky standing in front of me. Ever since I joined the Avengers as someone who had atmokinesis and could generate any kind of weather, I seemed to get close to both Steve and Bucky. They were my best friends and I was grateful for them but I didn’t want to talk at the present moment.

“I’m just peachy. Excuse me,” I replied, a little harsher than I meant to say and shoved past him to my room, slamming the door shut. Kicking off my shoes and changing into something a bit more comfortable, I drew the curtains, darkness enveloping the room. I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying and failing to block out the pain I was feeling.  
I let the tears fall, sobs racking my body as I replayed the conversation at lunch in my mind. I felt humiliated at the suggestion of finding someone for a date at this wedding. It meant that my friends thought I wasn’t capable of finding someone to fall in love with. As I thought about this, the lonelier I felt, the tears continuing to flow. Some time later, a knock sounded at my door followed by Steve’s voice.

“Emma, is everything okay? It’s storming outside despite it being sunny a few minutes ago and no one called for it on the forecast. Thor’s off world so I know it can’t be him causing it. Come on Emma, open up,” he remarked. Great, my emotions were now affecting my abilities. I sat up, wiped the tears from my face and tried to calm down before I opened the door to let him in. I was surprised to find him and Bucky standing outside, concern etching their features when they saw the state I was in.

“I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me, “ I responded, still sniffling a little.

“Clearly, you’re not. The evidence is written all over your face. Can we come in and talk about it?” Bucky stated. I nodded and returned to the bed, Bucky and Steve close behind me. Steve laid down on the edge of the bed, Bucky stretching out against the pillows automatically pulling me against his chest.

“What happened at lunch? You were more cheerful when you left earlier.” Steve questioned. I clung to Bucky’s shirt, his hand rubbing soothing circles into my back.

“It’s a stupid thing, really. I don’t even know why I’m crying about it. Basically, my friends think I’m a fucking joke,” I answered. I was upset about the conversation but now it was making me angry.

“Come on, not all of us do. We’re your friends and I’m pretty sure we don’t think you’re a joke. What makes you think that?” Steve commented.

“I don’t mean you guys. I was talking about the ones I met before joining the team. I’m supposed to go to Alice’s wedding and when she sent out the invitations we had to RSVP if we were bringing someone or not. I RSVP’d alone since I haven’t been seeing anyone,”

“I found out today that I was supposed to bring someone and the reason I know that they think I’m a joke is because Alice pointed out that I’ve been single for five years and they don’t believe that I can find anyone to bring to the wedding,” I explained.

“Then don’t go if it makes you feel that bad,” Bucky suggested. I shook my head at my suggestion knowing what would happen if I didn’t go.

“If I don’t go then they’ll know I wasn’t able to find anyone which will make things worse. Besides, I’d like to go. It’s her special day and I’m happy for her, but I didn’t think I was such a disappointment in her eyes,” I commented, tears welling up in my eyes again.

“Sh. You are not a disappointment. You’re an amazing person with wonderful abilities. Don’t let her get to you,” Steve reassured, rubbing my leg.

“Okay, so now you need a date. Why don’t you ask Strange? He could be fun to go with,” Bucky suggested.

“No, I’m not asking him. I adore that man but I think he’d rather mingle around with the others and they might think that I paid him or something. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s unavailable right now,” I commented.

“Well, how I just go with you? We could have fun and it can be a vacation for the both of us,” Bucky stated.

“I can’t ask you to do that. Besides, they’ll take one look at you and think I paid you as well,” I replied, causing him to furrow his brow in confusion.

“Why? Is it because I’m an Avenger?” he asked, curious to know the answer.

“It’s only part of it. The other part of it is that you’re fucking sexy and you’re such an amazing guy. I don’t think they’d really believe that you would come willingly,” I answered.

“You think I’m sexy?” Bucky asked, a huge smile on his lips. Immediately, I felt the hear rush to my face. I ran my hands through my hair, fidgeting with a lock of it.

“Yes. Yeah, I do. I did say that you were an amazing guy as well, but that face of yours with those gorgeous blue eyes and beard would make any girl swoon,” I answered.

“That settles it then. I’ll go with you as your date. Where is the wedding anyway?” he stated.

“At the Outer Banks for a week. We leave in two days,” I responded. Though we were going as friends, the week would soon bring new feelings to light.

Two Days Later

Bucky and I flew into RDU, renting a car to head down to the Outer Banks arriving at the house Alice had rented for a week in Hatteras. We met Alice, her stepsisters and another one of her friends who was the maid of honor in the driveway. As we walked up to them, I noticed my friends’ mouths dropped open at the sight of Bucky, surprised I had managed to find someone for a date.

“Hey, guys. I’d like you to meet Bucky Barnes. My date for wedding,” I introduced him. They all greeted him, collecting their cool about the situation.

“Shall we go inside?” Alice asked, gesturing to the front door of the giant house. It was beautiful on the inside of the four-story house. We had a private pool with access to the beach if we wanted to go there one day.

“We all have our rooms but unfortunately there’s only five bedrooms despite the many stories to this house meaning Bucky and Emma…you two will be sharing a room as well as a bed,” Alice commented. She received snickers from the girls at the comment and I tried to keep my anger in check.

“What? Why can’t you share with Bella or Maggie and Stella? On another note, where are your dates and Alice, where is your fiancée and your families located?” I asked, my hand squeezing Bucky’s for comfort. I didn’t mind sharing with Bucky but it was suspicious that she had singled us out.

“Jamie is with her parents at the house across from us. My family is in the house right beside them on the left. As for their dates, they won’t be arriving until two days before the wedding. Since you’re the only one that brought your date with you, it seems only fitting that you two share a room. Is that going to be a problem?” Alice answered, her hands on her hips. More giggles followed but soon were silenced when Bucky released my hand to drape his arm over my shoulders.

“No, not a problem. We’ll go put our suitcases away and then I’d like to hit the pool. Care to join me Emma?” Bucky replied, a smile gleaming on his face. I nodded and followed him to the top floor where our room, which had the view of the ocean from the balcony in it, was located. Setting down our suitcases, we sat on the queen-sized bed, relaxing for a few minutes.

“Are you going to be okay? It seems like they’re gong to try everything to get you riled up. I know this isn’t ideal but it looks like we’re not going to have a choice. I’ll sleep on the floor if-“

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s not like we haven’t spent the night together anyway. All those undercover missions where we play husband and wife should have prepared us for this. Let’s just go to the pool. A nice swim will be fantastic,” I cut Bucky off. No need for him to suffer while he’s here. He nodded and we unzipped our suitcases to pull out swimsuits. I changed in the bathroom meeting Bucky in the room before we walked down to the pool in the back of the house. None of the girls had joined us and we swam around talking to each other until he splashed me. I splashed him back, starting a splash war, unknowingly getting closer to each other until we were only a few inches apart. He pulled me flush against his chest, his blue eyes darkening a little.  
We were breathing hard after our war and electricity shot through me as our skin touched, eliciting a gasp from me. The sparks traveled up my arms to my shoulders as Bucky trailed his hands up to cup my head, leaning closer, closer until…

“Wow, the water feels great. Don’t you agree?” Stella’s voice called out, slicing the tension like a knife. I cleared my throat, breaking away from Bucky’s embrace.

“Yeah, it does, especially with this heat,” I responded, swimming into the deep end. I plunged under the water, clearing my thoughts at what almost happened. I had always had an attraction to Bucky especially since we had become close and he was the sweetest guy around. This feeling was new, however, at the wish that I had wanted to feel his lips against mine, taking me in his arms, my hands finding their way in to his silky hair.  
_Stop it Emma. You’re only friends. Why would he want you anyway?_ I thought to myself as I resurfaced. When I met his eyes again, I couldn’t help to feel that maybe he had wanted to kiss me as well. After about an hour, Maggie, Alice and Bella joined us, noticing Bucky’s metal arm and having a conversation about wedding details and interests outside of that. We took a break from swimming to eat lunch, Bucky and I sitting next to each other, one arm hanging down underneath the table, fingers about to brush up against one another’s

“Wait, so how did you two meet?” Maggie asked us.

“We’re work colleagues. Avengers and all that,” Bucky answered, turning to meet my eyes. He looked…different, almost like seeing me for the first time. He smiled sweetly, his fingers lacing through mine.  
_Is he acting the part like we’re undercover? Or is this something new he’s feeling?_ I thought as he turned back to answer another question. We spent a few more hours at the pool, before meeting the other parties for dinner. It was nothing special, just a dinner at a seafood restaurant, which were common at the beach. Everyone wanted to get to know the man I had brought with me and I found myself admiring him as the night went on.  
Returning to the house, we played pool in the downstairs recreational room, retiring to bed a few hours later. I showered, changing into pajamas returning to the room. Climbing into the bed beside Bucky made me a little more nervous than before. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to run my hands down his toned chest, to feel his warmth pressed into me.

“We survived the first day. I can imagine we can through the rest of the week just fine,” Bucky told me, interrupting my thoughts.

“I’m sure you’re right. Bucky…” I stated.

“Hmm? What is it?” he whispered, moving closer to me.

“Thank you for coming with me. I don’t know if I would have been able to did this without you,” I told him. He was so close now. I could just lift my hand and…

“You’re welcome. Good night Emma,” he stated, turning over stopping my actions.  
_Damn. Get it together Emma. You’re only friends, remember that_ , I thought to myself, closing my eyes, drifting off to dreamland.

The Next Day – Monday

When I awoke, I was surprised to see that I was pressed into Bucky’s warm back, one arm draped over his torso. Slowly, I removed my arm from…well, I tried to…until he linked his hand with mine and held it against his chest. I debated between waking him up or just staying put and returning to sleep. Deciding on the former because I wanted to walk along the shore, I gently used my other hand to tap his shoulder.

“Bucky, it’s time to get up,” I whispered in his ear. He groaned but made no move to let go of my hand.

“Bucky. Come on, we can get breakfast and go for a walk on the beach,” I tried again, not whispering but talking in a low voice.

“Mm, five more minutes,” he said, sleepiness in his voice. Sighing, I tried to pull my hand from his but he held tight and lightly pulled me closer. Of course he pulled too hard and I fell on top of his side. This time I tried to sit up just as he rolled over onto his back. Now, instead of cuddling him, I was straddling him, his hands landing under the shirt I had on. He sat up suddenly, our faces inches apart. My breath hitched as he leaned in closer, his eyes drifting down to my lips before flicking back up.

“Um, we should probably get going,” I whispered, tilting my head as if I meant to kiss him.

“Yeah, we really should…”he agreed. Neither of us was moving anticipating someone to make a move to kiss each other.

“I should get off of you now,” I stated. He nodded and I reluctantly pulled myself off of his lap to make the trip downstairs. He stopped me by grabbing my hand, squeezing it as if to say come back and kiss me. I wanted to but I tugged him forward and released his hand, before exiting the room.  
When I reached the kitchen, I saw that Maggie and Alice were already fixing breakfast.

“Good morning Emma. Have a pleasant night?” Alice greeted me, a mocking glint in her eyes. _No I wanted to make out with Bucky and that didn’t happen_ , I thought.

“Yeah, it was pretty good. How was yours? I noticed Jamie was here for a few hours after dinner. Did she ever leave?” I answered instead. Alice frowned, but didn’t answer my question.

“She left at midnight in case you were wondering. Where’s your knight in shining armor? Still asleep?” Maggie answered for her.

“Nope, I had to put a shirt on. We’re planning on taking a walk on the beach today. Want to join us?” Bucky’s voice said as he walked into the kitchen. He strode over to me, kissed me on the top of my forehead, resting his arm on my shoulders.

“No I think we’re heading into town but you two have fun,” Alice responded. An hour later, I had changed into a bathing suit, shorts and a tank top, meeting Bucky at the beach entrance near the pool. We walked out and talked non-stop, our feet in the water, laughing at jokes and well…being us.  
The more time I spent with him, the more my feelings began to grow for him. We returned to the house, had dinner by ourselves as the others had stepped out before we got back. After dinner, we tuned into a movie sitting close to each other, my head on his chest, and the feel of him warm and inviting.

“Emma, hey wake up. Let’s go to bed,” Bucky’s voice alerted me. I guess I had dozed off because he had gently shaken me awake. I stretched my arms up before getting up, yawning, almost falling over in the process.

“Whoa, easy there girl. Let me help you up the stairs so you don’t hurt yourself,” he stated, catching me. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and climbed in beside me, pulling me close to his body. I wouldn’t know how much I really liked Bucky until a confrontation that occurred in the middle of the week revealed my true feelings.

Wednesday

Tuesday went by quick with more wedding details coming together. Today we were at the pool partying, having a good time when Bella approached me. She was eyeing Bucky across the pool, talking to a couple of people; it was making me jealous the way she was ogling him.

“So, you and Bucky? You’re not a thing are you?” She asked.

“No. Why?” I answered; tensing up knowing the next question she was about to ask me.

“You’re not into him right? So, you wouldn’t mind if I asked him out?” She questioned.

“My feelings for him are none of your business and yes I do mind. Don’t you have your own date to this wedding?” I snapped. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“No, I don’t. I don’t see why it’d be a problem. He’s available and you’re not doing anything about it so he might be happier with me,” She replied. Bella didn’t give me time to protest when she sauntered over to him. I watched helplessly as she tapped him on the shoulder, watched as she whispered in his ear, as she kissed his cheek; he didn’t push her away. I ran out of the pool onto the beach to get away from what was happening in front of my eyes. I couldn’t believe he let her do that. He was my date, my Bucky.  
_No, he’s not your Bucky. He’s just your friend and you let him get away_ , I thought to myself as angry tears ran down my face. I hugged my arms around myself, stomping along the shore.

“Stupid Bella and her seducing people. I’m so stupid for not acting on my feeling. Ugh, why can’t she go find someone else to hit on? Why does it have to be the one person I have a crush on?” I said, mumbling to myself. In all my frustration, I hadn’t noticed Bucky running after me until he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

“You have a crush on me?” he asked. My blood ran cold knowing he had heard me. No denying it now, it’s time to tell him the truth.

“I…yes, I have a crush on you okay. It wasn’t something I had planned but from that moment we shared in the pool the first day here and then in the bed…things just developed. I saw Bella kiss you on the cheek. I assume she asked you out. Did you-“ I began but got cut off by Bucky’s lips on mine. His lips were soft and I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his silky locks.  
He pulled back, one hand cupping my chin, a loving look in his eyes.

“I rejected her because I love you Emma. Always have, ever since the day you joined the team. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way. Now I know you do after seeing you reaction to someone else asking me out,” he stated. He kissed me again before suggesting that we head back to the party. Bella shot me a glare when we entered holding hands but I didn’t care. I had him and I wasn’t about to let him go.  
The party went on until close to midnight, Bucky and I sneaking upstairs to our room, locking the door. He kissed me, holding me tight in his arms. We walked to the bed, the edge making his legs buckle and for me to fall on top of him. We laughed but kissed again, beginning to make out. My hands found the buttons of his shirt and I slowly unbuttoned each one until I reached the last one, showing off his bare chest. He sat up so I could slide it off of him and I ran my hands over him feeling each muscle, resuming our make-out session.

His hands found the hem of my tank top and pulled it off of me leaving me in my bra and shorts. He unhooked the bra, throwing it to the floor, once off and pushed me back onto the pillows. He trailed kisses from my neck to my collarbone, stopping momentarily to circle a finger around one my breasts, pulling on the nipple, occasionally rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger. He replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking on it massaging the other breast. Moving to the other breast, he repeated the same actions, returning to my lips after a few minutes.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you think we are going too far,” Bucky told me.

“I’m okay. Keep going,” I answered him. He smiled and trailed more kisses down to my chest, to my navel, and stopping to unbutton my shorts, pulling them off, my panties included. I was now completely naked in front of him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he stated, spreading my legs with his hand. He inserted two fingers of his metal hand inside; I flinched at coolness. He worked me slowly at first eliciting moans out of my mouth as he got faster, stopping to unbutton his jeans and pulling off his underwear revealing all of him. Lying down on top of me, he kissed me once before he met my eyes again.

“I’m going to ask you again. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to pressure you if you don’t want to,” he questioned again.

“Buck, it’s okay. I want to. I want you,” I responded.

“Okay good. I just wanted to make sure before we do this,” he told me. He kissed me again to get things started; his fingers finding that sweet spot once more. I moaned in his mouth at the touch, my arms wrapping around him, my legs spreading wider allowing him more access. He pulled out his fingers and leaned over the nightstand to pull out a condom. Bucky put it on and centered himself at my entrance.

“Ready?” he asked and I nodded. At that he slid into me, another moan escaping my mouth, his size filling me. He pumped in and out of me slowly, then faster, fucking me hard and rough, both of us moaning and grunting in pleasure.

“Faster! Oh, fuck! Bucky! Harder! Yes! I’m close. Oh, god! Bucky!” I cried out coming undone as we climaxed at the same time. He buried his face into my neck, coming down from our release, not pulling out just yet. Lifting up his head, he kissed me a few more times before pulling out of me, disposing of the condom and returning to bed; he lifted me so we could get under the covers. I turned to face him, kissing him, pulling his body against mine.

“I love you Emma,” he confessed.

“I love you too,” I told him. We fell asleep holding each other ready for our next adventure.

Wedding Day

The day of the wedding arrived, other days going by in a flash with everything coming together. At the rehearsal dinner, everyone had been shocked to see Bucky and I holding hands and kissing but Alice and her stepsisters were happy for us at the end of the day. Bella wasn’t so thrilled because she had wanted my boyfriend for herself. Yes, I said boyfriend. He had asked me officially two days after we had slept together. Of course I had said yes to him, glad to have found the one person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

This morning I changed into a long, silver backless dress, coming out of the bathroom once I finished putting makeup on.

“Hey can you help me with this necklace, sweetie?” I asked Bucky, handing him the silver chain with a heart pendant hanging on it.

“Wow, you look absolutely beautiful,” he told me, taking it from me.

“Thank you. You look quite handsome as well,” I stated, turning around for him to slide the necklace on, lifting my hair so he could clasp it. He fingers lingered on the back of my neck, moving to my shoulders so he could place a kiss in between my shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, tilting my face so he could kiss me on the lips. My hands snaked in his hair, one of his hands sliding a strap of my dress off of my shoulder. He the slid the second one off too, both slipping off my arms, exposing my breasts.

“What time do we have to be at the wedding?” he whispered, cupping my breasts, massaging them, pulling my nipples.

“12 o’clock, which is three hours from now,” I answered.

“Plenty of time then,” he stated, pushing the dress off my hips, the material pooling at my feet. One hand kneaded a breast, the other sliding down my stomach to my core. He slid my legs apart with his foot, so could insert two fingers inside me. I panted as he fingered me, inserting another finger, stretching me wider. He worked me faster, pinching my nipples, the pleasure intensified inside me.

“Come for me baby,” he told me and I did, coating his fingers in my juices. I turned to face him, pushing off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off him as well. I moved to unbutton his pants but he stopped me, kneeling down in front of me.

“Stay right there. I want to make you come in my mouth now,” he ordered, holding my hips. His mouth connected to my core and he started licking and sucking me, my hands flying to his hair, holding him there. I erupted again, Bucky standing back up, wiping his mouth before pulling me in for a kiss. I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off as well as his underwear. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed, kissing me. We made out for a few minutes before he pulled out a condom, sliding it on and entering me. Thrusting in and out of, he linked our hands together, holding them against the pillows, kissing me, fucking me. I let go, flipping him so that I was on top, linking our hands back together as I rode him, slow at first, getting faster.

“Emma, fuck!” he cried out. I continued riding him until we both came undone. I collapsed onto him, panting, out hands still entwined.

“We should get dressed. We’ve got a wedding to attend,” he told me after a few minutes.

“Mm-hm, just give me another minute,” I stated. He chuckled, removing one hand and stroking my back. Leaning up, I kissed him and climbed off of him, getting off the bed to pick my dress off the floor. I changed back into my clothes as he did the same, descending the stairs to head to the wedding. The ceremony was beautiful, tears of joy were shed and afterwards we headed to the reception to celebrate even more. At a slow song, Bucky took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He held me close, my head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m glad we did this. It was fun and now I’m happy to call you mine,” Bucky whispered in my ear. I lifted my head to look up at him, my eyes sparkling with adoration.

“Me too. You make so happy. I love you Bucky,” I told him. He smiled, leaning down to kiss me.

“I love you too,” he said when he pulled back. The reception ended a few hours later; we returned to the beach house to pack for home.  
The next day, we arrive back in New York and drove back to the compound. We entered and walked to the elevator to drop our suitcases off in our rooms. We shared a kiss waiting on it to arrive; a cheer came from behind us,

“I told you that they’d end up together,” Nat’s voice called out. We turned to see Steve, Natasha, and Tony standing in the hallway.

“Hey guys. Did you two have fun?” Tony greeted us. We nodded, laughing as Natasha held out her hand.

“Pay up boys. I won the bet,” She stated, annoyed groans coming from Steve and Tony. The elevator arrived and we waved goodbye before making our ascent to our rooms. The wedding date was incredible and brought me to someone I fell in love with. We couldn’t be happier than with each other.


	2. The Official First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Emma have been dating a week and they haven't been on date that was just the two of them. They go to a drive in theater after having dinner at a sushi restaurant which leads into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Mentions of sex. Sorry this one is a little shorter than the last chapter but I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little bit longer than this one.

Lying in bed naked beside Bucky after an afternoon of pleasure and kisses, I thought life couldn’t get any better. I enjoyed the time I spent with him; he was my entire world. Even though we had only been dating a week, the love we had for each other only grew, the passion intense and thriving.  
At the present, I was lying on my stomach, one hand running down his chest, tracing his abs, my head on his shoulder; he rubbed his hand up and down my back, a smile gracing my lips as he did so.

“Emma?” he asked, his fingers lingering on my shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve realized that in the week that we’ve been dating that I haven’t taken you out on an official date. I was thinking we should go on one. Maybe tomorrow night?” he stated. I lifted my head up, meeting his steel blue gaze, arching an eyebrow. The date sounded like a good idea but I was certain that we had been on one in the past week.

“That sounds like fun but I’m sure we’ve been on-,” He placed a finger on my lips, cutting me off mid-sentence.

“We haven’t been on one that was just the two of us; alone. Sure, we double dated with Steve and Natasha but mostly we’ve eaten dinner with the whole team and movie night is usually spent inside the compound. I’d like to have a date where it’s just us, no team, no double date,” he explained, kissing me, his beard tickling my chin.

“All right, tomorrow night then. What did you have in mind?” I asked, my hands threading through his soft, tousled hair that fanned across the pillow.

“There’s a drive-in theater not too far from here. They’re doing a double feature with Sixteen Candles and Princess Bride as the two films. It starts at 7. We could grab an early dinner and then head over,” he suggested, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, his hand resting at the back of my head.

“It’s a date,” I told him leaning down to kiss him. He glided his hand down to my back, the other linking with it, holding me to his warm body. We made out, him rolling on top of me, trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck, a moan slipping out of me, my breath quickening as he sucked on a sweet spot. He smiled, the tug of his lips pressed against my skin. He lifted his head, his hands on either side of my head.

“Do you want to do it again? At least before our next training session?” he asked me, his eyes dilating with desire. I nodded, his lips returning to my neck, one hand kneading one of my breasts, the other slipping between my thighs, spreading me and rubbing my core. I moaned enjoying his touch, the wetness increasing as he worked me. We had sex for another time that afternoon eventually getting up and changing into training gear; we met the team downstairs, practicing hand-to-hand combat, improving our skills out in the field.

After training we had dinner before going out to a bar for the evening for drinks and darts, Bucky by my side the entire time until we left for home. We retired for the night cuddling in his room, the excitement building inside for our date tomorrow night.

The next morning, the team went for a run at 5 a.m. stopping at a coffee shop for breakfast, pulling a couple tables together to talk among each other. Returning home, I took a shower to rinse of the sweat and grime from the run, thinking about what to wear for the date tonight. Drying off, I decided I’d run out to pick up a new outfit for tonight, taking Natasha and Wanda along with me for their opinions. We had lunch while we were out, hanging out and having a good time before perusing the stores for a spectacular outfit. In one of the stores I found the perfect thing; a red polka-dotted dress that tied up around the neck. It would go perfect with the brown wedge shoes I had in my closet back home. Natasha and Wanda approved of my outfit, gushing over how it formed to my figure in such a way that would blow Bucky away.

Leaving to return to the compound, I went to my room to get ready, surprising Bucky with a kiss on the cheek as I passed by him on the way. I pinned my hair back in a half ponytail, keeping my make-up light and natural. Smoothing out the dress, I went down to the lounge to spot Bucky in a crisp, light blue button down shirt, black trousers and black shoes to match. He had combed his hair in a nice that made it flow across his shoulders, the sight of him taking my breath away. He was talking with Steve and Sam, their attention swiveling to me as I reached them.

“Hello, sweetheart. You look handsome tonight,” I told him, tapping Bucky on the shoulder to have him turn around to glance at me.

“You look amazing yourself. I love this dress on you,” he told me, his hands attaching to my hips, gently pulling me against him. He kissed me before leading us to the entrance of the compound to a car waiting outside; he borrowed one from the garage for the drive in theater, appropriate for the theme of our date. Driving out of the driveway we headed to a local sushi restaurant, having our early dinner before heading to the theater. The theater was only a couple of blocks from the restaurant; we pulled in, grabbing a spot in the middle of the lot, lowering the convertible of the car to hear the movie. We moved to the back seat in order to be close to one another, his arm draped over my shoulders, holding me close to his side.

We ended up watching all of The Princess Bride; halfway through Sixteen Candles, he turned my head towards him, encompassing my lips with his. His hands surrounded my waist, sliding me in his lap where my knees were straddling him. My hands tangled in his hair, his gripping my ass, continuing to kiss for the rest of the movie, coming up for air every now and then. We returned to the front when the credits rolled, driving to an ice cream parlor near the compound; we went through the drive-thru picking up vanilla cones, eating some of it on the way back home. Parking the car back in the garage, we took our ice cream up to his room; the warmest in the compound since the coldness of the ice cream was sending shivers through my body.  
I changed into a tank top and shorts that I had stashed in his room because I frequently spent the night with him most days; I had already finished my ice cream while he was still working on his, sitting on the bed with him. He had taken off his pants, keeping the button down shirt on, unbuttoned showing off his tone chest. He had leaned over to kiss me, but instead let his ice cream drip onto my chest, the sticky, cold cream sliding down into my cleavage.

“Oops, I didn’t mean to drip on you. Here, let me clean it off you,” he stated, a playful smile on his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned down, his tongue licking off the liquid, eliciting a gasp from my lips. His hands lifted up the hem of my tank top, spreading more ice cream on my stomach. I groaned at the cold ice cream but didn’t stop him from “cleaning” it off me. Deciding the fabric was in his way, he pulled it off me, dripping his ice cream on my nipples, his warm tongue lapping it off them, the arousal growing within me. I arched into Bucky, my hands wrapping around his waist, clenching at the shirt he was wearing. He smeared the rest of the ice cream all over my chest, discarding the cone into the nearby trashcan. He let his tongue roam everywhere, licking off the sticky ice cream, sucking on my breasts; moans came out of my mouth, my panties soaked as he continued to pleasure me.

“Bucky...” I breathed, wanting him to touch me anywhere, everywhere.

“Just a minute doll,” he told me, licking a path down to my shorts, sliding them off me nice and slow, making me ache for him to just rip them off my legs. Next came my panties, the same motion driving me crazy. He spread my legs apart, two metal fingers sliding inside my body with ease, a loud moan coming out of my lips; I tossed my head back, arching into his touch, hips bucking up against his hand.

“That’s it sweetheart. Moan for me. Spread your legs as far as you can. I want more access to you,” Bucky stated, my legs doing exactly that on command. He stroked me slowly, inserting a third finger inside me. I started panting, my hands clenching the sheets; my hips still bucking with his rhythm, sweat forming on my forehead. He brought me closer to the edge stopping when I was nearly to the breaking point to strip off his clothes, centering himself before he sheathed himself into me, a grunt coming out of both of us, my walls adapting to him; my legs wrapped instinctively around his torso. He kissed me, pumping in and out of me, sending me over the edge again and again; we took turns being on top, clinging to each other as we fucked the night away. The night ended with us snuggled up to each other, him holding me to his chest, my neck nuzzled in the crook of his neck, my arm draped over him falling fast asleep. It was that night that I realized that our bond had grown immensely and we were closer than ever; within the next few months Bucky would do something I wouldn’t expect.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has been avoiding Emma planning a special surprise for her. They have a mini argument leading them to have make-up sex before he wakes her up to propose to her in a pillow fort.

“Emma, can you do something about this weather?” Steve questioned. It was currently sunny and unbearably hot, perfect conditions for our enemies to attack us, our muscles sore from the heat and the battle itself. Sweat dripped from everyone, fatigue weighing us down. I had a few cuts and bruises from the tumble I took earlier with one of the parasites; they liked to feast on the weak and innocent, infecting them with a poison to wear them down, then devouring them whole.  
Clearly, they thrived in the heat and were now getting the better of us. Whether it was because of the heat or the fact that Bucky started to avoid me that made me frustrated, I huffed over the earpiece. Natasha raised her eyebrows at me, her posture more defensive beside me, ready to attack if needed.

“Sure, Steve. What would you like? Cold and dreary or snowy and freezing?” I asked, a bit harsh for everyone’s liking.

“The colder, the better. These things won’t be able to take it which should give us the advantage,” he told me, ignoring my tone of annoyance.

“One blizzard coming right up,” I grumbled. Releasing a short sigh, I inhaled raising my hands, palms up and conjured a blizzard, the cold wind and snow whipping around us.

“P-Perfect, Em. T-Try not to freeze us to death please,” Nat told me, her arms hugging herself while she shivered in the cold. My body adapted to any weather condition I played with, something I couldn’t figure out, especially since natural weather still affected me like it should.

“Keep it up Emma. All right guys; let’s take these parasites down. Thor, Sam, cover Emma while she keeps the storm going,” Steve ordered. Thor protected my front while Sam protected my back, my head falling back as the power coursed through my body, unaware of how much time passed. It wasn’t until Nat and Thor were shaking me awake that I realized we had won, the blizzard fading from my mind.

“Everything okay Emma? That’s the first time I’ve seen you lose control and you’ve never blacked out before,” Steve stated, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” I lied, shrugging off his hand, stalking past Thor, Natasha, and him to the jet.

“Do you have any idea why he’s avoiding her? I thought they were in love,” I overheard Natasha ask Steve, causing me to be more annoyed than before. That’s what I thought as well but the last few days it seemed like he didn’t want to be with me anymore.

“No. Maybe they had a big fight or something,” he responded. I wish that were the case but Bucky and I hardly ever argued during the last few months. In fact, we had become closer to each other. He could be bored with me, I thought to myself, sadness washing over me or worse, maybe the sex wasn’t fun anymore or perhaps he didn’t love me anymore.  
The flight back to the compound was both silent and loud at the same time, the voices of my comrades in my ears but I disappeared into my thoughts, muffling those around me.

“Hey, I’m sure everything’s okay. He might just be busy,” Steve told me.

“I don’t think he is. He goes out of his way to avoid me. I wish he’d just talk to me. I feel like I’ve done something wrong or pissed Bucky off somehow,” I replied, Steve resuming a conversation with Thor. Arriving back at the compound, I headed straight to the room I shared with Bucky to the shower to rinse off the dried blood caked on my forehead, my arms and in my hair.  
I didn’t expect to encounter a naked Bucky who was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his body; awkward silence filled the room as neither of us was speaking to each other.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

The only exchange we shared before he exited the room. My blood was boiling at this point. Huffing, I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower, scrubbing my skin raw with anger. Tears formed and I let them roll down my face, sobs of anguish racking my body, my arms hugging my waist. I let the water pour over me as I sat on the tiled floor of the shower, everything I felt taking over. All I wanted was for Bucky to tell me what wrong or what I did to upset him.

“Emma? Oh my god! Are you okay? Baby, are you hurt? Did you fall?” Bucky asked, entering the bathroom again. He opened the shower door and approached me, concern etched all over his face as he tried to inspect my body for any broken bones. I pushed his hands away, pulling myself into a ball, refusing to look at him.

“What? Did I-,”

“Seriously? Do I really have to be injured in order for you to talk to me? I’m not injured by the way since you’re so concerned about it,” I snapped, reaching up to turn off the water.

“Why are you so upset? All I did was check on you. I heard crying and I thought you had slipped. Hey! Emma! Don’t walk away from me!” he replied, following me to the bedroom.

“ _I’m_ upset! What about you? You’ve been avoiding me for days. Did I piss you off? What did I do to you that made you not want to talk to me?” I yelled, going over to my dresser to pull out a change of clothes.

“Nothing. I’m not mad at you Emma. Come on. Can I make sure you’re not hurt?”

“Nothing. Then what is it? Do you…Do you not love me anymore?” I asked, turning in a full circle revealing no injuries.

“ _Me? Not love you?_ That’s a ridiculous question. Of course I love you,”

“Okay, well you sure haven’t been acting like it the past few days,” I snapped, pulling on my underwear, the elastic slapping against my skin. The next thing I know, Bucky was upon me, his hands gripping my sides tight. I tried to push him off but he secured me in a tight embrace, my movements becoming futile.

“Stop fighting me. I’m sorry if you felt like I didn’t love you. Let me make it up to you. Please, Emma,” he told me, lifting my head up to meet his steely blue gaze. He leaned in to kiss me, my defenses crumbling at the passion of it, of the way he held me. He pulled back, lust in his eyes. His hands drifted down to my underwear, sliding it off. All my fighting with him and I hadn’t noticed he was still only in a towel, the cloth dropping to the floor as he unwrapped it from his waist.

He kissed me again, his tongue slipping inside my mouth, my body instinctively melting into his arms. He lifted me up, his hands squeezing my ass, deepening the kiss. Bucky carried me to the bed, lying me down on the mattress. He lips moved to my neck, one hand slipping between my legs and inserting a finger into me. I whimpered with pleasure, my back arching a little. He stroked me, more wetness drenching his hand. His mouth covered one of my breasts, my nails digging into his back.  
I started moaning as he worked me, his lips meeting mine again, his beard scratching my chin. Removing his hand, he centered himself and sheathed his cock inside my body, his thrust nice and slow.

“Oh, Bucky. Yes! You feel so good,” I cried out, his name rolling off my tongue as we climaxed, his seed spilling into me, the stickiness of it dripping onto the inside of my thighs.  
We were both breathing hard, our hands linked together, sharing a few kisses until he pulled out, shifting my body so I cuddled him, one hand over his waist, the other resting on his chest.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I didn’t mean to but it’s just I’ve got a lot on my mind,” he told me.

“It’s okay. I wish…you would have…talked to me,” I stated, fatigue setting in, the battle having taken its toll on me.

“I can’t It’s a surprise,” I heard him whisper before I fell asleep unaware of his special plans.

“Emma, doll, wake up. I need you to come downstairs,” Bucky’s voice roused me from sleep. I groaned and opened my eyes, squinting at him. He was fully dressed, a crisp royal blue shirt and black trousers on.

“What time is it?” I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

“Almost midnight. Come on. Put on a nice dress and meet me downstairs,” Bucky told me, kissing the top of my head.

“Okay, what are you up to?” I replied. He only winked at me and left the room making me only more suspicious. I got out of bed, selecting a burgundy, satin dress and a matching bra and panties to go under it. I did my make-up, keeping it light and left my hair cascading down my back once brushed. Descending the stairs, I found Bucky waiting for me at the bottom. He extended his hand for me to take and led me to the theater room where a pillow fort waited for us.

“Bucky, it’s beautiful,” I told him as we laid down in it, the lights creating a warm and inviting mood.

“I’m glad you like it. Emma? I’d like to ask you something,”

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath, dragging a hand through his hair, a sign of being nervous about something.

“The past few months have got me thinking about things, about our relationship, about the future. Now since the wedding date, I’ve found myself falling deeper in love with you and I’ve realized I’d do anything to protect you, to love you,”

“You’ve become an important part of my life and I don’t know what I’d do without you. The thing, the question I want to ask you…it’s very important. It’s part of why I’ve been avoiding you. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while,”

“Emma, I love you with all my heart, all my soul and I don’t want to live my life without you in it. So…” he paused to pull out a small box from his pocket. He opened it reveal a beautiful emerald cut ring with a sparkling, medium-sized diamond, two smaller ones on either side of it, the band itself gold, which only made the diamonds sparkle more. I gasped, tears of happiness welling in my eyes.

“Emma Charlotte Carter, will you marry me?” he proposed.

“Yes. A million times yes,” I answered. He kissed me, pulling back and lifting the ring from the box to slip it on my finger. We kissed again, the future for us bright.


	4. The Wedding Coming Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Emma finally get married. Emma is harboring a secret she's itching to tell Bucky once they're alone. A happy ending right? You would be surprised. Wait until the end. Conclusion in the next chapter.

Wedding plans were coming together nicely. I had my dress picked out, Wanda and Natasha were my bridesmaids, the venue – the beach, the Outer Banks to be specific – finalized. Bucky had got a tuxedo and everything else was planned with the help from Tony. The food and reception were to be held in the massive house we had rented for a few days, which came with a huge recreational room for dancing and hanging out with our friends, our family.  
It appeared to be coming full circle, from the wedding date where we became official to now and I couldn’t be happier. Though, I had a secret to share with Bucky, but I wanted to wait until we were alone together to share the news. We had only been dating for a year, engaged for a month; it felt right, like we were meant to be, even if it meant having trials of our own. We didn’t really argue much, except the fateful night when I thought he’d been avoiding me and mistaken it for Bucky not loving me anymore. All he had wanted to do was propose, but he didn’t want to reveal the secret until the perfect moment.  
I was ready to spend the rest of my life with, create a family of our very own, though I wasn’t sure if he even wanted children. I was nervous, but I didn’t doubt our love. I knew in my heart that we were meant to find each other, to be together until our dying breath. I was ready to be surrounded by our version of family, among friends to celebrate this day with us. If Bucky was nervous, he didn’t show it, spending more time with me as it got closer to our wedding day. I guessed he wanted to have enough of my love before having to disappear the night before the wedding. Traditional, I know, but it’s what we wanted.  
He did, however, leave for a little while one day allowing me to have some fun with Wanda and Natasha, inviting the newcomer – Carol Danvers – along for the ride. I also invited her to the wedding because she was friendly and knew how to have a good time, especially when it came to parties, though she wasn’t part of the main entourage. I didn’t know her well enough to consider her to be a bridesmaid; I did enjoy her company though.  
“I can’t believe you got together at a wedding and now are coming full circle to get married. You’re even getting married at a beach. Must be some love story,” she said. We were hanging out in the compound talking, enjoying the time together.  
“Oh, believe me, it is. I think the award for cutest couple goes to them. Though I think, Wanda and Vision could be their competition. I won a bet regarding those two. Emma and Bucky are meant to be, trust me,” Natasha said, winking at me.  
“They have really good chemistry. I’m only surprised they didn’t get together earlier than they did. Though, I sometimes wondered if she really liked Steve. The three of them make a good trio,” Wanda interjected.  
“Believe me, it was always Bucky. He’s irresistible to me and I’d rather not be without him. He’s my whole world,” I said.  
“Where did he go anyway? He’s been out for a while,” Wanda said.  
“He wouldn’t tell me. Said something about having errands to do. Maybe he’s taking care of more wedding things,” I answered. At the same moment I stopped talking, the elevator doors chimed and captured our attention. They opened, Bucky inside them. He stepped out looking devilishly handsome. My jaw opened at the sight of him walking towards us. He’d gotten a haircut and shaved making him sexier than he already was. Heat and wetness pooled at my center as his bright blue eyes met mine as he approached. Bucky leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet and delicate kiss.  
“Do you like it? I thought it was time for something new,” he greeted me, pulling away from the kiss.  
“Yeah, I do. You look hot. Not…that you didn’t before, but damn, it’s made you hotter. It’s like the haircut amplified the hotness by ten. Look at this. You’re making me absolutely flustered,” I replied, heat rising onto my cheeks. He flashed a smile that did nothing to stifle the arousal in me.  
“Good. Ladies, may I steal my fiancée for a few hours? I’d like to take her to dinner, maybe a movie afterwards,” he said.  
“Sure. She’s all yours. But we’re stealing her tomorrow for the bachelorette party and then heading down to the beach. Enjoy tonight while it lasts because you won’t get to see her again until the wedding,” Natasha said. They dispersed and I got up, walking around the couch to be closer to him. He linked his arm through mine and we went downstairs to head out.

“Our last night before we get married. I’ll soon be able to call you my wife,” Bucky said at the restaurant; we went with sushi because it was our usual go to dinner when we went out.  
“I know. A complete circle. I can’t wait for what our next adventure holds for us,” I said linking our fingers. I, of course, knew what was next. It was currently residing in my body. Not tonight. Just wait, I thought to myself.  
“Maybe we’ll have a kid or two. Who knows?”  
I arched an eyebrow at him. This was the first time he mentioned anything about children. Clearly, it was something he wanted. A family.  
“A kid or two, hm?”  
“Or none if…”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of three,” I said, earning a wide grin from him.  
“If you want three, then we can definitely do that. Whatever you want. Hell, if you want five, then we could have five,” he stated.  
“Well then, Mr. Barnes. I guess we should start preparing for that as soon as possible,” I told him, leaning into kiss him. The possibility of having kids with him had crossed my mind a few times and I was thrilled he wanted them as much as I did. We finished up dinner and went to see a movie at the small theater a block away from the restaurant. During the movie, we shared a few kisses and I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying his presence for the last night before the wedding. Little did we know, catastrophe would strike after we sealed the marriage.

Wedding Day  
The bachelorette party was fun, the girls and I going out for a spa day and clubbing instead of to a strip club. We’d gone down to the beach ahead of the men, gorging ourselves on popcorn and movies, laughing the night away.  
“Are you going to tell him after the reception? I don’t understand why you want to wait to tell him then. Why not now?” Wanda asked me. Of course, they knew I was expecting.  
“I wanted to be alone with him. I want him to have fun and enjoy himself before we jump into any more responsibilities,” I said.  
“I’m happy for you two. A family. One started before Pepper and Tony,” Natasha said.  
“I hear she might be expecting too. Maybe we’ll have kids together,” I said.  
The boys arrived the next day, sticking to one side of the house until it was time for the ceremony. My dress, white of course, was a princess ball gown with a medium sized pouf at the bottom, a little modernized. I had lace sleeves which had an intricate pattern sewn into the lace. My hair was pinned up in a plaited half chignon, the rest falling in waves over the dress.  
Natasha and Wanda wore strapless, silver, knee-length dresses, their hair styled however they chose. Carol was in a purple, floor length dress that had a slit that came to rest mid-thigh. Since I had no one to walk me down the aisle, Tony agreed to do it, linking his arm through mine, once Natasha and Wanda had taken their places. The ceremonial music began, my cue to walk down the aisle. I had chosen Clair de Lune by Debussy, a favorite classical piece of mine and already tears were flowing.  
We walked up the aisle made of sand up to where my true love stood, Bucky’s eyes sparkling with tears of his own, a huge smile etched onto his lips.  
“I’m happy for you two. Have a nice life with each other,” Tony whispered handing me off to Bucky. Tony sat down next to Pepper and the ceremony began.  
“Emma, I’ve longed for this moment ever since the first time I met you. You’re my best friend and more. I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you. My whole world wouldn’t be complete without you in it,” he said. Now it was my turn.  
“Bucky, I’ve loved you always. Now I’ll love you forever. Our relationship began with a wedding date and now we are getting married to each other. It continues with an eternity spent with you. One I’ll cherish forever. You’re my best friend, my true love, my only love. I refuse to be parted from you for as long as I live,”  
We exchanged rings and the priest went on asking if we take each other as husband and wife.  
“I do,”  
“I do,”  
He pronounced us as man wife and then the words were spoken.  
“You may kiss the bride,”   
We leaned forward, our lips melding together and sealing our marriage. We broke apart and…  
The sky darkened.  
The wind picked up, ruffling our hair. We looked at each other, at our friends.  
The temperature dropped, chilling us to the bone.  
“Emma?” Bucky questioned, turning his attention back to me. I looked at him, eyes widening at the scene in front of me. He was fading, dusting to my horror.  
“Bucky?” I asked as he faded completely. Gasps echoed around me; Steve Natasha, Tony looked on as our friends started fading as well.  
“What’s happening? What did we miss?” I asked, tears filling my eyes, a sickening feeling my gut that wasn’t the morning sickness.  
“Thanos,” someone said; Stephen Strange said as he too faded to nothing. My chest constricted. I fell to my knees, the sobs starting to come.  
“Emma! Hey, try to breathe,” Steve’s voice said.  
“I can’t. He’s gone. Bucky’s gone. I don’t understand. Why didn’t we see this coming?” I said. This couldn’t be happening. We were alone. Nausea built up and I released the vomit onto the sand. The fear settled in the sadness. We had prepared. Bucky and me. It hadn’t been nerves. I had known. I had planned on telling him in the bedroom. All the talk of children. I’d known for two weeks. Why didn’t I tell him sooner? We were…pregnant.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened. The ending of Wedding Date. Bucky comes back and gets to meet his son. Thanks for joining in on this ride.

Heartbreak. Grief. The outcome of what happened affecting us all. The ones who remain standing:  
Natasha  
Steve  
Tony  
Loki  
Thor  
Carol  
Bruce  
Clint  
Rocket, who we met later.  
Rhodey  
Me  
Scott  
And some of the Wakandans. As well as the rest of the humanity left. The baby in my stomach. A few weeks had passed since it happened. The thing we hadn’t been prepared for. Too powerless to stop it. I had frequent nightmares, the same scene playing over in my head, in my mind. Bucky, fading in front of my eyes. I’d wake up screaming and in a cold sweat; Steve came running, to hold me until the fear, the nightmare left me.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry,” he would tell me, smoothing my hair as I cried. He blamed himself. So, did I. So, did everyone else. We were always prepared for these threats. Not this time. More months flew by; my belly swelled. More steps were taken to ensure that my baby was healthy. Pepper’s too. Funny how things worked out, even if they were only few weeks apart.  
Another two months, I found out I’d be having a boy, Pepper a girl. Time to pick out names. Morgan for Pepper. I thought about James or Bucky, after his father. I went with Ethan in the end, afraid my love’s name might hurt too much. At the due date, Steve and Nat were there to help me through all of it. The pain, the raising. I named them godparents. I thought Bucky would approve.

5 Years Later  
No one expected we’d part ways like we did. I decided to stay at the compound with Natasha and Ethan. I didn’t want to be alone, though I had Ethan. I didn’t want her to be alone. Tony moved into a cabin upstate with Pepper. They didn’t want to risk their second chance. Understandable. We’d visit him from time to time. Arranged play dates with our children. They even went to school together. My little boy, who looked like his father and their little girl who looked like Tony.  
I’d tell him about Bucky every chance I’d get. I wanted him to know him if he never came back. I hoped he would. I hoped for a way to bring them all back. I wanted to fill the void in my heart where he was missing. Ethan brought joy to my life in a different way, the joy of motherhood. I tried staying strong for him, some days harder than others. The nightmares lessened; the really bad ones led me to spend the night with Ethan, watching over him until I fell asleep again.  
Nat and I took turns taking him to school, life having to go on because it was necessary. I had to live because Bucky couldn’t. Then, the plan came along. Time travel to get the stones. We needed Tony’s help and he came through. A plan to bring them all back, to bring my love back to me. I didn’t go with them, staying with Pepper and the kids as we had a play date. Then the horrible news broke. Natasha was gone.  
The grief was rough again. We’d gotten closer because we were always there for each other. For Steve as well. How many more could we lose? Though, I wasn’t present for the snap, I felt chills rush through me. The world seemed to brighten again. Then chaos once again reared its head and assistance was needed.  
Pepper and I had Happy watch over the kids and Strange appeared out of a portal needing us. We fought, my atmokinesis more powerful because of my rage and my love. I got pushed back, the ground flying up. I slammed into someone, arms wrapping around my waist, keeping me steady. Thinking it was Steve, I gently pulled them from my body, turning to thank him. It wasn’t Steve.   
“Bucky?” I asked, the man in front of me smiling at the name.  
“It’s me Emma. I’m here,” he answered. I hugged him, pulling back to kiss him.  
“I missed you. So, so much,”  
“I missed you too. Let’s finish this. Together,”  
“Together,” The fight lasted another half hour, resulting in one more loss. Two if you count Steve going back to return the stones and then living his life out with Peggy. He came back as an old man, dying a few days later after his return.  
“I want you to meet someone. Someone important,” I told him, going inside Tony’s home.  
“Mommy!” the brown-haired, blue eyed little boy shouted running to us. I heard Bucky’s breath hitch.  
“Emma? Is he…?”  
“This is Ethan. Your son,” I said.  
“My…You mean you were pregnant when…”  
“Yes. I wanted to tell you that night but…it appeared the universe had other plans,”  
He hugged me, then knelt down to hug Ethan, who returned it.  
“Dad? You’re home?” Ethan asked.  
“I’m home,” Our family was reunited, a new adventure beginning. A future playing out, more children added into the mix.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or the characters of Marvel but I do love to write for them


End file.
